Happy End To The Evening
by Azkadellio
Summary: On her twenty-first birthday, Tori decides to go to a local massage parlor to relax. There, she meets a beautiful woman who gives her the massage, and a little extra. M for slight smut. Crossover due to Carly and Sam of 'iCarly' being seen for a bit. No pairings, but the possibility of Jori is seen at the end.
**Random idea I came up with while watching season one of** _ **'Once Upon A Time'**_ **. I don't know all the laws concerning massages, other than a certain act being illegal in most, if not all, massage parlors. In this, that law is a bit different. Nothing bad, but a bit more open minded.**

 **All characters seen are at least twenty-one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"Good evening. Welcome to 'Hollywood Massage'. Do you have an appointment?" A short woman with medium length, dyed red hair asks as a slightly taller woman with tanned skin and brunette hair walks in the main doors.

"Uh. Yeah. My name is Tori Vega. I have an appointment at seven." The brunette, Tori, says nervously as she walks up to the counter.

"You're early." The redhead, Cat by the name plate on the desk, says after typing Tori's name into the computer to check the appointment. "Do you prefer male or female?" She asks casually, checking to see who's available for the massage.

"I'm sorry?" Tori asks, staring at Cat.

"For your massage. Do you prefer a man or woman to give you your massage?" Cat asks, giggling a bit at the blush on Tori's cheeks.

"Oh! Uh, woman. Please." Tori says, clearing her throat.

"Okay. We have four available for an early session. Trina, Hayley, Carly, and Jade. Any preferences?" Cat asks, looking at Tori.

"Not Trina. I'd rather my sister not give me a massage." Tori says, fidgeting a bit as a blonde walks out from the curtains leading to what she guesses to be the massage rooms, a 'satisfied' smirk on the blonde's face as she waves to Cat and leaves. "Any recommendations?" She asks, not wanting to know what the smirk was about.

"Well, Carly's good, but a bit rough for, what I'm guessing, is your first massage." Cat says, already picking a name for the brunette. "Hayley and Jade are good, but Hayley usually prefers male customers and Jade only massages women." She says, looking back at Tori. "Please take a seat and I'll let you know when she's ready." She says, smiling gently at Tori.

"But, you didn't tell me who…"

"Don't worry about it. You'll be in good hands. I assure you." Cat says, cutting Tori off. 'I wonder if I'll see her leaving as satisfied as Beck wishes?' She thinks to herself as Tori nervously sits on the couch in the waiting room.

A few minutes later, a woman an inch or two taller than Tori, her hair brunette with red and purple highlights, paler skin, and a bustier build, walks out from the same curtain as the blonde. "Tori Vega?" She asks, admiring Tori's body as the brunette stands up. "Jade West. I'll me your masseuse for the evening." She says, holding her hand out, wondering if Tori would be open to what most of the others usually expect after the massage.

"Hi." Tori says, shaking Jade's hand with a shaky hand of her own.

"Follow me." Jade says, turning around after sending a quick glance to Cat. "I'll let you know." She mouths to Cat as she leads Tori through the curtain. "First massage?" She asks, walking down the hallway of closed doors, stopping at one halfway down the hallway and opening the door.

"Is it that obvious?" Tori asks, nodding her thanks to Jade as the pale woman holds the door open for Tori to enter, remembering Cat's comment.

"We get a lot of people through here. Those who have never gotten a massage are usually the most nervous. That, or they're horny guys hoping for a beautiful woman to rub them down and give them a happy ending." Jade says, knowing the last one well.

"Uh, what's a 'happy ending'?" Tori asks as Jade closes and locks the door, her nerves increasing with each passing moment.

"Ever hear of a hand job? Or a woman getting her pussy fingered and rubbed? A happy ending is that at the end of the massage." Jade explains, grabbing a towel and disinfectant spray to clean the massage chair.

"Isn't that illegal?" Tori asks, watching Jade clean the chair.

"Yeah. But some places don't care. That or the one giving the massage does it and hopes no one finds out." Jade says, wiping the chair down with the towel. "Go behind the curtain and strip. Put this on when you're done." She says, handing Tori one of those robes they give at hospitals, but these ones feeling different to Tori than the hospital gives.

"I have to be naked?" Tori asks, staring wide eyed at Jade.

"It's hard to give a proper massage through clothes. You can wear underwear if you want, but it's easier without." Jade explains, shrugging her shoulders. "Relax. We don't have security cameras in this place, just at the main doors, back door, and the main room where Cat works." She says, smiling gently to Tori. "Now go change, and we can get this on the road." She says, finishing cleaning the chair and putting the disinfectant spray and towel away.

Back in the main room, as Tori slowly makes her way behind the curtain, a woman looking similar to Tori, but a different body type and facial features signifying they look different yet still close, walks out from behind the curtain, wiping her hands. "Hey, I forgot to tell you. My sister is coming over soon to get a massage." The woman tells Cat, leaning next to Cat's chair.

"Oh, she's already here." Cat says, turning around to face the woman. "Jade's with her." She points out with a slow growing smirk.

"Jade? You let Jade give her a massage?" Trina asks, staring at Cat. "Jade, the lesbian seductress?" She asks for clarification.

"Yep." Cat says, nodding. "What's on your hand?" She asks, grabbing Trina's right hand and pulling it to her mouth, taking an exploratory lick. "Ooh, tasty." She says, smirking when Trina pulls her hand back.

Before Trina can say anything, Carly and one of their usual customers, Beck Oliver, walk out from behind the curtain, Beck with a smirk on his face similar to the one the blonde from before had on her face. "I love this place." The man, Beck, says as he walks over to pay. "Worth every penny." He says smugly to Trina.

"Same time next week, Beck?" Carly asks, fixing her shirt a bit as Beck pulls his wallet out of his back pants pocket.

"Of course." He says, handing Cat his credit card.

"I hate that guy, but he pays well." Trina says, using the towel to make sure her hand is clean.

"So do I, but I love watching him cum." Carly says, licking her lips. "You should let me give you a massage, Cat. It's been a while." She says, walking over to Cat and rubbing her shoulders.

"I'm off tomorrow. I might come in before lunch." Cat says, relaxing into Carly's hands.

"I'm gonna go talk to Robbie." Trina says, rolling her eyes, as she stands up.

"Have fun." Cat says as Trina leaves through the curtain.

"Uh, Tori?" Jade says as Tori walks out from behind the curtain, trying not to laugh. "The robe is backwards." She says, chuckling a bit as Tori blushes again and pulls the robe over herself.

"But the tag said 'back'?" Tori asks, pulling the robe tighter.

"Miss-print." Jade says simply. "You're supposed to wear it like the ones at the hospital to keep your front covered during the massage." She says, patting the chair. "You don't need it anyway. Take the robe off and lay on your stomach." She says, staring at Tori.

"Do I really have to be naked for this?" Tori asks, shyly removing the robe and laying down, her hands covering her private areas.

"Like I said. It's best, less in the way." Jade says, staring at Tori's ass. "I have to say, I'm surprised you shave. Most trim, not keep themselves fully bare. I like it." She says, smirking as Tori tries to keep her legs tightly closed.

As the massage goes on, Jade notes that Tori not only seems to be loosening up, in more ways than one, but that Tori seems to be making noises she's not used to during a regular massage. "Oh, God." Tori moans out as Jade massages her butt cheeks.

"You have a sensitive ass." Jade notes, slowly massaging the tanned skin below her, her index finger 'accidentally' brushing Tori's glistening lips. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're about to climax just from this alone." She says, removing her hands to get more massage oil.

"What? No I don't?" Tori denies, her eyes widening.

"If you say so." Jade says, a small smirk. "To let you know, as long as the client is over eighteen, and both client and masseuse are fine with it, we're allowed to give happy endings." She says casually, her left hand moving to massage Tori's side as her left works on Tori's right butt cheek. "We can't get in trouble unless it's nonconsensual."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tori asks, starting to squirm a bit, and it's not just from being nervous from Jade's choice of conversation.

"Come on. You came here to relax. Don't you want to relax in one of the best ways we can give?" Jade asks seductively, her right hand moving to brush the side of Tori's chest. "Tell me 'no' now, and I'll continue the regular massage. Give the okay, and I'll massage the inside of you lower lips." She says, moving her hands away from tempting Tori, continuing the regular massage.

"I'm still a virgin." Tori says, gasping when it comes out. 'Why did I say that?' She thinks, her body tensing a bit.

"Don't worry. I won't change that." Jade says gently, massaging Tori's lower back and spine. "Unless you want me to."

"How often do you give those, happy endings?" Tori asks hesitantly, moving her head to look over her left shoulder at Jade.

"Not often. I don't like doing it because most of the ones I get just want the happy ending. So I refuse to 'service' them." Jade says, glancing at Tori's ass. "On average, I give maybe two or three a month, depending on the client."

"How many are men?" Tori asks, closing her eyes as she relaxes to enjoy the massage better.

"Zero." Jade says with a small smirk. "I don't massage men. They always want a happy ending, nothing more, and I refuse to handle a stick shift." She says, her right hand moving lower. "So, how do you want this to end?" She asks, rubbing the upper part of Tori's ass.

"Is it extra?" Tori asks, the massage leaving her more open to giving it a try.

"Free of charge. It just takes extra time." Jade says soothingly, feeling Tori's nerves during the massage. "So, yes or no?" She asks gently, the basic massage for the back almost done.

"Promise me that if want to stop at anytime, I can?" Tori asks, opening her eyes to glance at Jade.

"I give you my word, that if you want to stop at any time, we stop and nothing bad happens." Jade says seriously, meeting Tori's gaze.

"Okay." Tori says, nodding in agreement.

"Lay on your back first. Got to get your front massaged before the main event." Jade says, pulling her hands away for Tori to turn around.

"Okay." Tori says again, rolling onto her back and her right hand automatically moving to hide her breasts and erecting nipples.

"Don't hide them." Jade says gently, moving Tori's hand away. "They look tasty." She says, licking her lips as she stares at Tori's small B cup breasts.

"I find it kind of hard to believe you're a virgin at twenty-one. You're gorgeous." Jade tells her as she starts to massage Tori's breasts, enjoying Tori's moans as her smaller breasts are played with.

"Too shy to date a guy." Tori says, moaning a bit as Jade pinches her nipples.

"Well, if you ever want to date a woman, give me a call. I'm single, and I love gorgeous women like you." Jade says, her right hand moving lower as her left stays on Tori's breasts.

"Oh, God." Tori moans out, her back arching as Jade massages her smooth clit.

"If you like my fingers, wait until I wrap my lips around it." Jade whispers seductively as she rubs Tori's clit and pinches her nipples.

"Fuck." Tori gasps out, starting to push her hips down onto Jade's hand.

As Jade 'massages' Tori, Cat walks down the hallway to get a massage of her own from Carly after her shift when she hears a sound. Looking over, she sees Jade's door and smirks, a small crack through the soundproof glass telling Cat all she needs to know about what's going on. "Damn. Not even I moaned that loud when Jade massaged me as Carly fingered my ass." She notes, heading back down the hall to Carly's room. "That reminds me, I need to call to get that glass fixed." She adds as she hears Tori's climactic moan.

Five minutes after Cat walks by and Tara, the new receptionist, took over, Tori and Jade walk out, Tori a bit wobbly on her feet. "Call for another appointment." Jade says as she walks with Tori to the counter.

"Wow." Tori says, Tara unaware of Jade's hand massaging Tori's left butt cheek out of her view. "Uh, how much?" She asks Tara, biting her lower lip during her 'extra' massage.

"Trina already payed for you." Tara says, giving Jade a curious glance, raising her eyebrow as the pale masseuse smirks. "If you'd like to set up another appointment, you can either call or come in. Or place it now." She says, looking back at Tori.

"Uh, okay." Tori says, setting up an appointment for one week away.

"So, what kind of massage would you like next time?" Jade asks after Tori says she wants Jade to give her the massage again.

 **That's it for this. Just a random thing with some slight smut. Hope you liked it.**

 **As I said at the top, the law concerning 'happy endings' is a bit more open minded. As long as the one giving the massage and the one getting the massage are of legal age (I believe eighteen in L.A., but I could be wrong) and both parties are okay with it, they can as long as they don't make it a big thing or tell a friend or some random person or whatever about it. Because of Tori asking about it, and Jade just giving her information, Jade felt free to ask if Tori wanted one. Though Jade kind of 'helped' Tori come to the decision a bit, if Tori still said no, the regular massage would have continued as planned, no extra 'massage'.**

 **Hope that makes things easier to understand.**

 **Thank you for read it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask in a review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
